Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It is identical to the sound effect, Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screams AT050301, which can be found on Animal Trax, made by The Hollywood Edge. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Similar Variations Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screams AT050301 Used In TV Shows *The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Refund.") *Blue's Clues (Heard once in "Animals in our House?") *Clarence *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *The Fairly OddParents *Johnny Test *Legends of the Hidden Temple (Heard once in season 3.) *Maya & Miguel *Mixels (Heard once in "Every Knight Has It's Day.") *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "The Show Stoppers" "May the Best Pet Win!" and "The Mysterious Mare Do Well.") *Packages from Planet X *The Penguins of Madagascar *Power Rangers *Sanjay and Craig *The Simpsons *Shining Time Station (Heard once in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out.") *Sonic Boom (TV Series) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "Royal Pain".) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Teen Titans Go! *Total Drama *Ultimate Spider-Man *VeggieTales in the House *Zoboomafoo Movies *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *George of the Jungle 2 (2003) *The Greatest Showman (2017) *Home on the Range (2004) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *Night at the Museum (2006) *Tarzan (1999) Shorts *Disney Channel: Cool Pets (1997) (Shorts) Commercials *E-Reader (GBA) (2002) *Trunk Monkey Collections Logos *Left Field Productions Miscellaneous *Microsoft Plus! for Windows XP *Microsoft Plus! SuperPack for Windows XP *Windows XP Media Center Edition 2005 Video Games *PC: **Polar Golfer: Pineapple Cup **Ski Resort Tycoon: Deep Powder *PlayStation 3: **LittleBigPlanet (2007) (Video Game) *iOS: **Temple Run Promos *USA: **Disney Channel - Fish Hooks (2010) Trailers *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) TV Spots Other Media YouTube Videos *Dora No More *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Anime *Cyborg 009 *Pokemon Image Gallery Vlcsnap-2016-03-09-16h55m51s600.png|George of the Jungle Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 Bandicam 2018-05-11 08-59-34-068.jpg|Blue's Clues Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 Bandicam 2018-07-01 17-10-25-365.jpg|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 Bandicam 2018-07-01 16-51-46-195.jpg|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 Bandicam 2018-07-01 16-51-56-716.jpg|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 Thomas & Friends Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02.jpg|Thomas & Friends Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 Thomas & Friends Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 (2).jpg|Thomas & Friends Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 Thomas & Friends Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 (3).jpg|Thomas & Friends Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links